The present invention relates to a liquid atomizer capable of performing an atomizing apray by an opening of a valve after a building up of a pressure higher than a predetermined pressure of the liquid in a pressurizing chamber.
In typical conventional accumulator type liquid atomizer, the liquid is sucked and pressurized by a reciprocatorily movement of a piston within a cylinder. The pressurized liquid in a pressurizing chamber is atomized and sprayed from a nozzle, through a valve. However, this type of conventional liquid atomizer involved a substantial problem in relation with a mechanism for operating the valve in response to the pressure within the pressurizing chamber.
More specifically, since a valve chamber for actuating the valve to open is mounted above the neck portion of the liquid container, the centroid of the atomizer as a whole is positioned at relatively upper portion of the latter, so as to deteriorate the stability of the liquid atomizer.
In addition, since the valve chamber is formed separately from the liquid pressurizing chamber, the whole structure of the chamber is rendered complicated, to make the mass-production of the atomizer difficult.
Although some of conventional atomizers have the valve chamber disposed at the neck portion of the liquid container, such a modification is far from simplifying the structure, because the valve chamber is formed separately from the liquid pressurizing chamber.
In these conventional liquid atomizers, a smooth atomizing operation is often failed, because the piston, which has to be depressed for the atomization, is placed at relatively high portion of the atomizer and slidingly engages the inner wall of the cylinder only at one peripheral edge thereof.